Related art is known that reduces a turning radius by braking a rear wheel on the inside of a turn in accordance with a steering operation when a vehicle is turning (for an example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-100740).
However, in the related art, after drive of front wheels of the vehicle has been switched to a high-speed side, braking force is only applied to the rear wheel on the inside of the turn in accordance with a steering angle of the front wheels. Accordingly, it is not considered for performing control to assist the vehicle in following an accurate path, or preventing significant changes in vehicle behavior.